Navidad, Navidad, odiosa Navidad
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange odia la Navidad. Sí, la odia. Pero hay algo que odia aún más: tener que pasar estas fiestas con la pesada de su hermana, que insiste en que la celebre. One-shot ambientado en el primer "reinado" de Voldemort. Espero que os guste.


**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y sus personajes PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING (ya quisiera yo que fueran míos... XD). **

* * *

><p><strong>Konnichiwa! Hi! Salut! ¡Hola! Aquí vuelve una vez más Sherry Furude, ¡lista para el ataque! XD. Qué de tiempo sin publicar, ¿no? El fic que os traigo esta vez es de Harry Potter. Realmente, la idea de escribir sobre esta saga de libros que tanto amo siempre me ha atraído y me ha rondado por la cabeza, pero, por una razón u otra, nunca lo había hecho. Sin embargo, hace cerca de un mes se me presentó la oportunidad perfecta: en un foro de Harry Potter del cual formo parte se organizó un Amigo Invisible. Así, decidí que regalaría un fic, el cual ahora subo a Fanfiction. Trata sobre mi personaje favorito (junto con Hermione, luchan por el puesto): Bellatrix. ^^. Se podría decir que es un fic navideño, aunque algo atípico, y está ambientado en la época del primer "reinado" de Voldemort. Espero que os guste. Y, tanto si os gusta como si no, podéis comunicármelo mediante un review. Sin más dilación, aquí acabo mi presentación (y, sin haberlo deseado, me ha salido un pareado XD). Saludos de<strong>

**Sherry Furude**

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado a RainWild2, mi Amigo Invisible. =)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Navidad, Navidad, odiosa Navidad<strong>

Era la noche de Nochebuena. Como cada año, la mansión Malfoy se encontraba engalanada para la ocasión: hasta el último milímetro de la señorial casa había sido llenado y cubierto con espumillón, bolas de colores… Como cada año a esa hora, cualquiera que aguzara el oído podía escuchar el trajín de los elfos domésticos preparando el opulento banquete que más tarde sus amos degustarían. Como cada año, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, sentados en su sillón favorito, se abrazaban continuamente, haciéndose empalagosos arrumacos. Y, como cada año, Bellatrix Lestrange no podía evitar que le dieran arcadas.

Odiaba la Navidad. Sí, la odiaba. Villancicos, regalos, dulces, comidas copiosas, casas decoradas al extremo… Odiaba todas esas tonterías. Aun así, el protocolo era el protocolo, y a ella la habían educado para cumplirlo. En ello residía la única razón de que en esos momentos se encontrara sentada en el salón, apartando la vista cuanto podía de su empalagosa hermana y esperando a que comenzase la odiosa y tradicional cena de Navidad.

Suspiró. Como todos los años, exhibiría sus exquisitos modales degustando parte de la copiosa cena y canturreando entre dientes algún que otro villancico. Luego, se despediría con educación y se marcharía a su cuarto lo antes posible. Y, hasta el año siguiente, tendría 365 días de paz…

-Bella, ven aquí –escuchó de pronto.

La interpelada se giró y vio a su hermana Narcisa haciéndole señas con la mano desde el regazo de ese estúpido de Lucius. El rostro de Bellatrix se torció en un gesto mezcla de asco y terror. "Oh, no. No, por favor", pensó, "Que no quiera que me una a los abrazos…".

-Ven, hermanita –insistió la mujer rubia.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Bellatrix. Se rebulló en su sillón, pero continuó sentada.

-Pues para hablar un poco –contestó Narcisa con una sonrisa- Pareces aburrida.

-No, gracias –repuso ella- Si quieres hablar conmigo, háblame desde allí. No hay necesidad de que estemos juntas.

-Oh, venga… -la voz de Narcisa adquirió un tono suplicante. Su hermana arqueó una ceja- Es que pareces bastante sola… ¿Por qué no te sientas junto a Rodolphus? –sugirió, señalando con la cabeza al señor Lestrange, el cual leía un pesado tomo junto a la chimenea- Él también parece solo…

-¿Y a mí qué? –soltó la mujer de cabellos oscuros, algo harta ya- Cissy, por si no lo recuerdas, me gusta estar sola. Y si a mi marido no, pues que vaya con alguien. Pero a mí dejadme tranquila.

Después de que Bellatrix hablara, el silencio se instaló de nuevo en el gran salón, apenas interrumpido por el ruido de sartenes, cubiertos, ollas y cazuelas proveniente de la cocina. Tras un rato, la mortífaga volvió a hablar.

-Por cierto, -comenzó mientras deslizaba una mano por su oscuro y voluminoso cabello- ¿hay noticias con respecto al Señor Tenebroso?

-No, realmente –contestó Lucius- Todo sigue más o menos igual.

-Ja, -rió Bellatrix mientras se desenredaba un mechón con un movimiento de varita- nada podrá parar al Señor Tenebroso. Ni siquiera todos esos tontainas de la Orden del Fénix juntos tendrían la más mínima posibilidad. ¿Sabéis lo que le hice el otro día a uno de ellos?

-Oh, venga, -habló Narcisa, interrumpiendo a su hermana- dejemos de hablar de esas cosas. ¡Es Navidad! –Bellatrix mostró un gesto de asco que su hermana pareció no ver- ¡Es el momento de hablar de amor, unidad…! ¡Venga, vamos a cantar villancicos! _Navidad, Navidad… _-comenzó a cantar con una sonrisa- Bella, ¿dónde vas?

En el mismo momento en que su hermana había comenzado a cantar, Bellatrix se había levantado de su sillón, dispuesta a marcharse y así huir de tal tortura navideña.

-Voy a tomar el fresco –se excusó.

-Pero…

-Cuando esté la cena, avísame, ¿vale, Cissy?

-¡Pero…!

Antes de que su hermana pudiera comenzar a lloriquear, Bellatrix cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo en dirección al jardín. Simplemente no podía soportar tantas tonterías. A Narcisa siempre le habían encantado: desde pequeña había sido la primera en ponerse a cantar villancicos, en decorar la casa hasta el rincón más oculto, en despertarse temprano y abrir ilusionada los regalos… Bellatrix, por su parte, prefería quedarse en su cuarto, mirando por la ventana, leyendo novelas de terror y soñando con el día en que los sangre limpia conquistarían el mundo.

Y ese día parecía estar cada vez más cerca. No, mejor dicho, ese día era el presente. El Señor Oscuro, cada vez más poderoso, estaba logrando todo con lo que desde niña ella había soñado, y pronto el paraíso de los sangre limpia sería una realidad completa.

Bellatrix al fin salió al jardín. Hacía frío y una fina capa de nieve cubría el césped. Con cuidado de no manchar su precioso vestido verde oscuro, se sentó sobre el suelo. Podía oír, como un lejano rumor, a su hermana cantando en el salón alguna de esas tontas canciones sobre amor, turrones y felicidad. No pudo evitar soltar una leve risa. Pobre Cissy, qué ingenua y pastelosa era.

De pronto, los villancicos cesaron al escucharse un gemido proveniente del salón. Antes de poder siquiera plantearse qué había pasado, Bellatrix lo comprobó en sus propias carnes: repentinamente sintió una fuerte quemazón en su antebrazo izquierdo. Con lágrimas de dolor en los ojos y aguantándose para no gritar, descorrió con rapidez la manga de su túnica. Allí estaba. Sobre su pálida piel destacaba la Marca Tenebrosa, completamente oscura, como si acabaran de aplicársela con un hierro incandescente. Sonrió malévolamente y musitó mientras se desaparecía:

-Feliz Navidad…

Era hora de divertirse.


End file.
